


Timeless

by shoefreak37 (justturnleft37)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Het and Slash, Multi, Twilight Kink Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justturnleft37/pseuds/shoefreak37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monitoring the newborn army in Seattle, Demetri and Felix find ways to indulge while also getting themselves fed. Entry for the Twilight Kink Fest. Takes place during Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dubcon + possible bloodplay. Demitri/Felix + human(s). I'd like to see these vamps indulge in a bit of carnal delight before draining their next meal. Bloodplay a plus. Obviously dub-con, with the human(s) being so overwhelmed by their attraction to the vamps, they think they want it and are grateful to get it... Slash preferred, but a combination of slash/het okay too.
> 
> Thanks to albymangroves for the beta on this one. 
> 
> You can find all the original prompts and fills at http://twikinkfest.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is NOT for the faint of heart, I'd imagine.
> 
> Don't own the characters and such.

Blood: it is what pushes life forward, what allows arms to flex and waists to bend. Microscopic bits of plasma and cells and nutrients and waste all thrown together to make life, to sustain life. From a creature as tiny as a fairy fly to something as gargantuan as the humpback whale, all depend on that ever present flow, that rush of liquid circulating, flowing through hearts, to brains. Without it, there is no life.

Demetri and Felix know this, perhaps more than most. They have seen empires rise and fall, burned entire villages to the ground, heard the echoing screams of hundreds as they died. They have walked across fields of corpses, dead and dying fingers pushing up like vines, bones crunching beneath the heel of a boot that has been replaced countless times over. They have watched humans evolve, change, rape, extort, murder, and they have followed by example. Within them, they carry the blood of thousands. And they are sorry for none of it.

These two vampires, through years and years of tedium, have discovered food is much more fun when it is played with first.

Tedium turns out to be the order of the day. It's muggy outdoors, much more humid than Volterra. Although Felix can survive in most any temperature, the extra dampness in the air makes him feel suffocated, smothered and irritable. Much unlike his normal disposition. Demetri notices this immediately and elbows Felix, giving the large man a nod of his head. Felix immediately feels better.

"Jane, are we done for the night?" Demetri asks, already turning his back on her, taking Felix by the elbow. "Nothing is changing, and if we're not intervening, this is pointless."

"Fine," Jane hisses. "I'm tired of looking at you two anyway. Do what you want." The men look pleased by this statement so Jane quickly makes an amendment. "Except for killing people. If attention is to be drawn it should not be to us."

"Whatever," Felix says, rolling his eyes as he allows Demetri to lead him away. As though one or two more deaths in a city overrun by murder will make any difference.

The night has no moon and the stars are hidden by clouds. Demetri knows where each one is, however, and he peers up at the sky as he walks. The sound of feet against concrete seems to be swallowed up by the moisture in the air, but Demetri still voices his question in no more than a whisper. "What would we like tonight, Felix? What would turn that horrible frown upside down?"

Felix chuckles, a sound so deep and rumbling it would be frightening if Demetri were not well acquainted with it. "Something by the water," he answers. Ease of disposal is everything.

"Yes, yes, of course, something by the water. That goes without saying. But what flavor are we going for? Something young and pretty? Mid-life crisis? Drunk and stupid?" Demetri continues to look at the sky, the tiny points of light taking turns grinning at him from behind the swirling clouds. It excites him, when anything—or anyone—attempts to hide.

"Let's do some window shopping. Sometimes I don't know what I want until I see it," Felix answers, snapping his fingers so Demetri will turn his attention to him. "It's late."

"But not too late," Demetri adds. Felix reaches out to smooth Demetri's cloak, a gesture which might be perceived as loving by a passer-by. He smiles as Felix refuses to make eye contact. "Americans stay out all night long."

"Perhaps we should change into something a little more forgettable." Felix comments, fiddling with the clasp on Demetri's cloak.

~oOo~

They find a couple at one of those establishments with pool tables, snow board simulators and basketball hoop games for grownups, the booze being the only differentiating characteristic between this place and an arcade. The vampires are lured by the blood red canopy outside the door and the burgundy sign proclaiming, "Eat, Drink, Play".

Felix holds a map of the city, pointing at different spots and trying his best to look perplexed. Demetri pretends to nurse a beer as he nods at Felix's mumblings. They sit at the bar, close to a young woman and man who giggle quietly to each other. The clock on the wall says it's almost two o'clock in the morning. Although the room seems loud, it is quiet in comparison to the activity from only thirty minutes prior.

"Let us ask for help," Demetri requests, turning to the couple. He speaks in heavily accented English, ensuring his place as an out-of-towner, if the map for some reason was not enough. "Scusi?" Demetri waits to be acknowledged, and the man looks first, his eyes dark and dilated; it's obvious he's had a drink or two.

The girl is lulled by the sound of Demetri's voice, and she quiets her giggling to look at his mouth. The man speaks. "You two need some directions?"

Demetri shifts his gaze from the man to look at the woman and smiles, then shakes his head as though he does not understand.

Felix answers, "Mi scuso, my friend can speak English better than he understands it." He pauses to grin, not too wide, aware of his size and the frightful nature of a full smile from him.

The man laughs, nothing nervous about the sound. In fact, the chortle is relaxed, jovial. "Tourists?" he asks.

"Sort of," Felix answers. "We're here on business."

"What business?" the girl chimes, keeping her eyes on Demetri as he smirks and inches closer to her.

"You could say we are—what is the word?—investigators?" Demetri answers as she leans in.

The man looks at her, baffled for a moment, then turns back to Felix. "The murders? Are you two some kind of psychics from overseas come to give insight to the case?" He rolls his eyes, as though this were a ludicrous suggestion.

"Maybe." Felix delivers the line with a straight face, before letting out a boisterous laugh and elbowing the man in the ribs.

"So? Are you enjoying Seattle?" asks the man once the laughter has faded.

"That's our problem. We've only just gotten in. Our flight was delayed and we lost our hotel reservation. We stopped here because it seemed friendly and to gather our wits," answers Felix.

"We're visiting from Bellingham," the girl says. "Our hotel is nearby and has a ton of vacancies." Demetri and Felix exchange a look loaded with years of wordless communication.

The prey has already been lured.

~oOo~

The man and woman do not ask why Demetri and Felix have no bags. They take this as a good sign: the couple are comfortable, trusting even. The hotel is within walking distance and Demetri spends the time showering endearments on the girl, speaking words in Italian that all equate to food. "My little lunch." "My tasty appetizer, dinner and dessert."

Felix, in turn, speaks with the man, making him comfortable by repeating everything he says as though it were a question. "You like tennis? Me too", "Your favorite ice cream is Neapolitan? Mine too!"

When Demetri asks if the couple would mind showing off their room—to make sure the accommodations are adequate, of course—they have no hesitations before agreeing.

The door is barely closed when Demetri approaches the female, lifts a hand and lightly pushes her dark hair behind her ear. Her breath quickens and her lips part. Demetri does not hesitate to lean in and place his mouth against hers, forcing it open and taking his first, tiny, taste.

The man watches, mouth agape, as Demetri ravages the woman's mouth. Felix walks up behind him. Although what the two vampires do is not new—it's a routine they have practiced many, many times—each person they take is different. Felix thinks of how, no matter what beauties they capture, no matter how many lips, rounded breasts or lean chests are exposed to him, he always wants to watch Demetri, first and foremost, his movements fluid yet feral, arousing and calming.

Felix watches Demetri's lips travel to the woman's throat, teeth bared as he resists the urge to take right away. He moves a hand to the small of her back, to her ass, to her thigh. She puts her hands on Demetri's chest, as though she might push him away, but when he slides his hand up her skirt and touches the place between her legs, the room is filled with the scent of her heat. She moans and the human standing next to Felix takes a sharp breath.

Turning his attention away from Demetri, Felix turns to the man. His pupils have dilated even further and the sound of his heart seems to reverberate through the room. Felix moves in on him, invades his personal space, and boldly places the palm of his hand over the bulge in the man's trousers.

"You're hard. Do you like watching them? Watching your girlfriend being touched by another?" Felix gets closer still, close enough to see the pulse pounding in the man's temple, his throat. The large vampire breathes in, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"S-she's not my girlfriend," says the man. He stops to swallow, close his eyes then open them again, the whites of his eyes gleaming silver and shiny in the low light. "She's my wife." He looks down, only now realizing Felix is palming his stiff cock. Pushing the hand away, he starts to approach Demetri and his wife. "I'm not like that," he adds.

Demetri stops kissing the woman and removes his hand. "Your husband?" he asks her, nodding toward the approaching man. She looks at Demetri, eyes half closed, before turning her attention to her husband. Suddenly panicked, she tries to push Demetri away, but he doesn't budge.

"Come stand behind her," Demetri commands, his heavy accent gone. The man looks as though he might protest, but Demetri speaks again. "You want to know what it feels like to be crushed between two men, don't you, la mia dolce? Well, now, you have three."

Instead of waiting on an answer, Demetri moves the woman the last few feet until her back is flush to her husband's chest. "Put your hands on her breasts, squeeze her nipples." Both the man and woman are breathing loudly now, frightened and aroused. Unable or unwilling to protest, the man does as he's told, his cheeks filling with blood as his wife closes her eyes, groaning.

Demetri's hand disappears under the woman's skirt again, dipping his fingers into the slick folds between her legs. "She's soaking wet."

Felix laughs. "And he's hard as diamonds."

"Do you like your husband's cock rubbing against your ass?" he asks the woman. She doesn't open her eyes, but whimpers and bites her lip. "It's obvious he likes you being an absolute slut." The man squeezes her nipples harder, slips a hand inside her blouse, skin against skin. He grasps the tightened bud and pinches it roughly, as though in punishment.

Felix moves to stand behind the man, grasps his hips and grinds his own heavy arousal against the man's ass. The man tries to jerk away, but Felix holds him firmly. "Undress your wife," Felix orders, so the man does. Demetri helps until the woman is naked and squirming, pressed between the two fully clothed men. The fabric is rough against her tender skin and the more she writhes the more sensitive she becomes.

"Now undress yourself," Felix says. The man's hands-which had found themselves tickling across his wife's ribs, hips and ass—go to his face. Knowing what he does is submissive—the whole situation bizarre—he rubs his cheeks, sighs and shakes his head. But he does as Felix asks, something spurring him on, some unspoken desire clouding his judgment. Only the vampires know the true effect they have.

His heartbeat is loud, so loud, the flow of blood like a river filled to bursting after a torrent. It's a constant hum, fast and hot, through his veins, to his heart, his brain, his cock. Felix watches as the man grows even harder, the idea of being watched getting him even more aroused.

"Take the woman to the bed," Felix says. The woman starts to walk on her own and Felix shakes his head. "No. He's taking you. Grab her arm." The man looks apologetic, but grasps his wife's arms, roughly leading her to the large bed dominating the room.

"Push her down," Demetri says, unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Why?" the man says. Sweat has beaded on his brow, above his lips.

"Why what?" Felix asks, stretching himself to his full height, approaching the man where he stands holding his wife. Felix's form is more than imposing; more than six and a half feet tall, pale skin, eyes a strange, deep color from the contacts he wears, but the man still cannot help but lean into him and inhale the sweet fragrance rolling off him.

The man's jaw flexes as he bites his tongue.

"Unbutton my shirt," Felix orders. The man reaches out with trembling fingers and pushes each button through its hole, the vibrations from his heart moving through Felix with each thud. Slowly, Felix shrugs off the top revealing his thick, smooth chest and flat abdomen. The man tentatively reaches out a hand as though to touch Felix and stops.

"You can touch me."

So, he does, fingers ghosting over each muscle, fingers so hot Felix wants to sigh, but refrains. The man stutters. "I'm not… I usually don't… this isn't…"

"Unbutton and unzip my pants, touch my cock," Felix interrupts, brow furrowing and lips pressed tightly together. He is not angry, although he looks it, but the desire to drink is bordering on overwhelming. He searches the room for Demetri, finds him lounging in a small arm chair, a hand disappearing into his trousers. Their eyes meet and Demetri licks his lips with purpose, his eyes beginning to turn red as the contacts dissolve. Enjoy the anticipation, he seems to say, although he speaks nothing aloud.

The man cannot meet Felix's eyes as he struggles with the button. He inadvertently brushes against Felix's straining erection and now he is unable to stop the sigh that escapes from his parted lips. Finally, the man pushes Felix's pants down his hips, followed by his underwear. The man glances up at him through his eyelashes, his head still down, before placing a searing hand around Felix's shaft.

Felix rolls his hips and leisurely fucks the man's hand. "You're so cold," the human says, causing Felix to still his movements.

"Push your wife onto the bed," Felix says.

Demetri stands as the man does as he is told. The woman lies on her back, obediently spreads her legs, thighs glistening with the proof of her arousal. She hasn't spoken a word since entering the room and she acts as though in a daze, nothing but animalistic sounds sneaking past her lips.

"Flip her over," Demetri says, aiding in turning the woman over, urging her onto her hands and knees.

Without being told, the man moves behind his wife and lines himself up at her entrance.

"No," Felix says, climbing onto the bed and roughly grabbing the man's cock before he can plunge into the woman. He pumps, once, twice and the man moans, low and long, the cool temperature of Felix's hand a balm to the overheated flesh of his arousal.

Demetri joins the three others on the bed, pushes his pants and boxers low on his hips and presents his stiff length to the woman, his request not needing to be spoken aloud. She hesitates and Demetri presses his cock to her lips, the tip already leaking venom as he spreads it across her mouth. He pushes inside, her mouth closing tightly around him and he pulls his hips back, concentrating on not thrusting his hips forward with force strong enough to break her jaw.

"Now, you may fuck your wife," Felix says, releasing the man's cock and urging him forward with a large hand to the small of his back. The man wastes no time burying himself inside the woman and she cries out around Demetri's cock.

Felix moves behind the man, runs a sharpened thumbnail down the back of his neck. The man shivers at the sensation. It is then the blood begins to flow.

The droplets begin to bead slowly before smoothly making their way down the man's spine. Felix leans in and captures them before any are wasted on the bed sheets. He makes his tongue into a point and follows the path taken by the sweet liquid. He flattens his tongue when the blood begins to flow faster as the man's heartbeat increases, the flavor exploding in his mouth, his cock throbbing with the pleasure of it.

The scent—and knowing Felix is experiencing such pleasure—arouses Demetri further and he increases the pace of his thrusts, continuing to deny his own want for blood.

Felix runs his fingers through the crimson liquid, ensuring they are all coated well. He brings a finger to the man's hole and smoothly inserts it on one of his backward thrusts. The man stills a minute, a word that might be a protest falling from his lips, but it is spoken so quietly, Felix pretends he did not hear it. When he moves a second finger inside, scissoring and wiggling until he finds that spot, the man's groans and sighs of pleasure drown out any small protestation he might have made.

Soon, instead of thrusting forward, the man is only fucking back onto Felix's hand as he adds a third finger, leaning forward to catch the droplets of blood on his tongue.

The woman and man are both whimpering, one from the lack of fullness and the other from being filled. Demetri pulls the woman to him unable to fight the want to drink anymore. He lies back, pulls her into his lap and impales her on his cock. She throws back her head and he squeezes her breasts, digging in with his fingernails until her blood is flowing from four identical crescent moons on each breast. Demetri leans forward, mouth moving at an unnatural speed as he laps up the beads; the woman only rides him faster.

Felix can take it no longer, and needs to be inside the man's ass. He lines his cock up to the man's tight hole and, without prelude, thrusts himself in to the hilt. The man starts and cries out, causing his muscles to clench around Felix, whose hips withdraw and thrust again, unbidden. Felix pauses for only a moment before beginning a pace much faster than any human could manage, not caring or thinking about the man underneath him.

Instead, he runs his fingers through the blood on the man's back, enjoying the stark contrast of red against pale white. He leans forward, matching his chest against the man's back, the hot, hot blood smearing over his chest, his stomach. Felix is very close, and the fact that the man is touching himself, jerking his own cock, causes release to coil in Felix's groin.

Demetri rubs his face all over the woman's breasts, matching each of her movements with upward thrusts. His cheeks are covered in blood and he laughs, giddy. The laugh causes the woman to look at him, look at herself, and she starts to scream.

It is the scream which pushes Demetri over the edge, grasping the woman's hips with inhuman ferocity as he empties his cock. Demetri wastes no time pulling the woman down, opening his mouth wide over her rapidly pounding pulse point at her throat and sinking in his teeth, draining the woman, doubling his ecstasy. Within a moment, she is silent.

The man seems dimly aware of his wife being murdered as Felix continues to fuck him. He looks toward her limp body and feels hot tears leak from the corners of his eyes. Whether from the pain, the pleasure, or the loss, even he is unsure. Demetri sees the resignation there in the man's face, his own visage covered in the murdered woman's blood. He chuckles again.

Felix rakes his fingers down the man's back, deep enough that skin is peeled back, the blood wasting no time in welling up and flowing.

"Share him with me," Felix manages to ask Demetri, beckoning to his friend. Demetri moves across the bed, exuding grace and almost feline elegance and immediately leans down to take a mouthful of blood.

Felix leans forward, continues to thrust and brings his lips to his friends. The smaller vampire fills Felix's mouth, the sweet ambrosia intermingling with the everlasting flavor of Demetri. They share a kiss, mouths human-hot from the blood, searing each other with debauchery and, perversely, a bit of tenderness.

Plunging his cock into the man a few final times, Felix feels bones break and crumble under his hands. The man shouts from the pain, but Felix lets his full weight fall on the man now, violating his throat the way his body has just been violated. Soon, he is drained.

The two vampires clean up, get dressed. They ensure no one is watching and dump the bodies into Lake Union.

The sun is threatening as they watch the bodies sink, not really caring if they wash up somewhere or stay at the bottom forever.

Felix turns to Demetri, the sunrise bleeding into the black sky. "Will you ever get tired of this?"

Demetri understands what he actually means: Will you ever get tired of me?

"No," he answers, slipping an arm around the crook of Felix's elbow.


End file.
